Don'tcha Know That Your Toxic
by XxXgothicectoplasmXxX
Summary: a new girl named aradia miyuki makara moves to beverly heights R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**heres my first story r&r **

aradia's pov

hey everyone im aradia miyuki makara and i have long platinum blonde hair with dark red streaks, i have bright eyes like kaleidoscopes, i'm 5'9", with a curvy build, pale skin, and some people say I look like lady gaga, if she were gothic.

it was my first day at beverly beverly high and i was wearing a purple corset, black pleated skirt, thigh highs, and red high heels, I had my hair loose, with a dark red and black lace bow in my hair, i had dark red lipstick on my lips, dark purple eyeliner, and fake eyelashes (as if i needed them tho, my lash game strong).

when i entered the school some preps stared at me and flipped them off with both hands, they looked shocked that i had the nerve to be myself, and they left the room.

i walked to my new locker, and next to it was a hot boy, he looked just like a gothic danny phantom, and he was muy caliente.

"hey" i said, getting my flirt on, leaning up against his locker

"hey" he replied

"you look cool, wanna hang sometime?" i asked

"ye" he replied

"see ya round" i sashayed off, sexily


	2. Chapter 2

**heres the seconds chapter where billy meets araida **

**shout out to my homegirl, nyla! she doesnt have an account but she bets my fic XD**

**r&r**

i walked through the school sexily, and i felt a rush of cold, like an organism moving through my body, i moaned sexily as a boy with spikey hair appeared vefore me, he looked just like jack spicer, but with blue hair.

he was gothic stem punk, and i felt myself get a lady bone

"my fuck, you're billy joe cobra!" i moaned gothically

"yeah...you're hot, lets go out sometime?"

"yes! yes!" i screamed

we frenched for a couple minutes then he floated away.

i walked sexily away from him, and i walked up to a gothic girl, she had dark brown hair, with dark blue streaks, wearing a dark blue dress, fishnets, and spiked high heels, her hair was crimped, and she wore black lipstick and nail polish.

"hi im shanlila, but my friends call me vriska"

"im araidai"

"cool lets be bffls"

"yeh"

then some ugly cow looking boy walked over, he had messy dark brown hair a big nose, and was wearing pangs that were waaay 2 tight.

"this is my brother rajev" said vriska

"wanna fuck?" asked rajeev

"not in this lifetime" i said with disgust

me and vriska laughed


	3. Chapter 3

**the big date! thank nyla for betaing this XD!**

**R&R!**

before billy picked me up, i got ready, i curled my hair, put on a dark purple dress that accentuated my breasts, bright red lipstick, sparkly dark blue eyeshadow, and black high heels and red fishnets.

billy picked me up in his limo and he drove into the forest.

at first i though he was gonna fuck me, but he led me to a club.

they were playing do what u want by lady gaga and i started dancing sensually letting the rhythm fill my body as my hips swayed, i flipped my hair, and then went crazy on the dance floor, then my favorite song ever, Retro Dance Freak came on.

i did dance moves that hadnt been in style for 30 years, and after i did them, everyone was, then billy and i danced together, and he put his hand on my butt, then we started making out.

billy picked me up and took me upstairs to a bedroom, and placed me on the bed, we undressed, and then we did it for the first time, it was intense, until...

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

It was...principal ponzi

!

he took us downstairs and walked over to spencer's mom

"these two were fucking on my bed!"

"look you ugly piece of cow poo, we fucked on your bed and we don't give a shit" said billy, sexily, then we both flipped off ponzi and ran back to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**spencers gonna be in this chapter! and nyla, keep rocking!**

**R&R!**

the next day at school i was eating lunch with shamilla and rejeev when he came over.

he looked like a gothic danny phantom, he had brown hair, deep green eyes, and was wearing a black t-shit with a red ghost on it. he was so hot i had an organism.

"hey im spencer" he said with a voice so sexy

"hey im aradia...u come here often?" i asked, leaneing on the table

"ye" he said

then billy floated up "eyy aradia"

"hey billy" i moaned

"come with me" he said, holding out his hand

he took me to a secret garden on the roof, then kissed me, then...spencer walked it

"billy wtf r u doin?"

"spencer! uh..." billy pushed me away

**a twist!**


	5. Chapter 5

"what the fuck?" i yelled "billy?"

"uh...i wasnt kissing her!" billy exalcmed

"yes you were! you were cheating on me!" yelled spencer

"wait a minute...you fucked me when you were with him?" i yelled

"no! spencer, we broke up a month agao!"

"but i wanted to get back together!"

"i didn't" said billy

spencer frowned, and ran off

"im sorry about him" billy helped me up

"its okay" i said "but i gotta go...band practice"

i went back to my house and put on a dark red dressthat showed off my boobs, purple lipstick, skull tights, and spiked high heel boots, you might think im a slut but im really not.

i went to my band black balloon party and we started practicing "monster"

(I DON'T OWN THESE LYRICS)

Don't call me GaGa  
I've never seen one like that before  
Don't look at me like that  
You amaze me

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart out

Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart  
He ate my heart

He licked his lips  
Said to me  
Girl you look good enough to eat  
Put his arms around me  
Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart  
He ate my heart

He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
Instead he's a monster in my bed

I wanna Just Dance  
But he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off

He ate my heart then he ate my brain  
Uh oh uh oh

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

after the i singing and the band was like "good job araida"

but i started crying, my eyeliner ran, and i went up to my bedroom and cried, then because i was covered in my wet makeup, i took a bath.

i sang bad romance and cried, then when i was clean, i got out of the tub, i turned around and ponzi was looking through the window! and kleet was there, masiturboing!

qucikled, i grabbed a purple towel and covered myself, then spencer came in "GET THE FUVK OUT OF HERE!" he yelled

"y?" asked ponzi

"BECAUSE I LUVE HERER!" yelled Spencer, as he started singing so happy i could die


	6. Chapter 6 born 2 die

**eyyy every1! here's the new chapter, thanks nyla for betaing! i just rewatched hugger games, so if theres referenieces, thats why! luve luve hugs! also STOP FARMING HATERS!**

* * *

spencer!" i ylled, at spencer "my hat belongs to Billy! he took my vigilanty!"

spencer cried gothtickly, her eyeliner running "fine" spenfnier left

i put my lipstick, i perfumed my neck, put on some highled, AND LOOSED MY DRESS. (yes i made a reference to maincure! deal w it!)

i went to school, and sat down in home room. a cut boy walked in, he had spiky blonde hair. he was caring a book that was black in red. he looked straight at me. i saw a bright light then suudenly, we were flooting.

"aradia miyuki damara makara! you must take this book, and travel back in time, to save billu from ding!" said the boy "my name is peeta, and i will be your guardianin your violent quest!"

suddenly, i was wearing a cyber punk outfit and i was back in the year 2004 outside an arena.

"hey there sexy" said a familliar voice, i turned around

it was billy, and he was alive!

_to be contineud_


	7. Chapter 7 off 2 da racez

**will u plz stop hatting on my story?! at least im not dumb and unoriginal like that fucking mimi bitch.  
**

* * *

i flopped my hair and smirked at builly.

"im about to concert, heres a backstage pass, we can fuck in the tour bus during the intermision"

i smiled "ok bby"

we made out

billu sand "u love me i love me more" while i cheered him on

then, we fucked in his tour bus.

afterwards, I put on a black and purple lace dress, and put purple highlights in my hair. i wore black stilettos and we went back to the concert he finished up and we went out for dinner.

billy took me through a short cut through a dark alley. i thought "now is when i have to do it. i have to save him." but nothing happened. we made it to the diner and i got a strawberry shake. i took a sip. then, i felt a feeling in my guts. i ran to the bathroom and puked. i came back.

billy looked at me concert "ardia u ok?"

"im finny bile" i replied, smoothing out my dress

shit im prego i thought to myself. i took a deep breath.

"billu, i think im prengat" I said to him, looking into his deep eyes

"what?!"


End file.
